Give me a chance
by jazz1991
Summary: Lita is back with matt not long after her affair with edge. Edge has gone back to his wife leaving lita pregnant with his baby. Matt seems unable to cope and forgive lita making her life miserable. Can anyone help and love her like she deserves? one shot with possiable sequal depending on reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Lita sat anxiously buttering her toast. Matt sat on the other side of the table from her drinking his morning coffee. After a tense silence Matt slammed down his paper and walked into the kitchen. Taking this as her cue Lita spoke breaking the silence.

"About yesterday..."

"Please leave the kitchen as you found it" Matt cut in as he held an empty milk bottle that was on the kitchen table in his hand, he slightly waved it at her to make a point before he put it into the bin.

"You may enjoy living like a first year student, but some of us value order in our lives" he said bitterly.

Lita took a calming breath momentarily closing her eyes willing herself not to cry at Matt's harshness.

Eventually she spoke.

"Look you can ignore me all you like but this isn't going to go away"

Matt with his back still towards her slammed his fist onto the kitchen table making her jump.

"Matt please, I'm pregnant we need to speak about this" she begged.

"This much I know. But its not mine, its Adam's and what did he do?. Ran off back to his wife just like I told you he would. leaving me to pick up his sloppy seconds He spat harshly.

"I'm sorry" she said weakly.

Matt again slammed his fist down and spun to face her. "Sorry?. Sorry for what exactly?. Sorry that you cheated on me? Or sorry that Adam left you with that thing". He pointed to her still flat stomach. "I don't evan know why I took you back, Sometimes I wish I didn't".

Lita visibly flinched as Matt continued with his harsh tone.

"I'm sorry" she said again.

"That word!" Matt snapped.

"But I am" Lita protested.

"How would you get through your life without it Lita?. I'm sorry that I burnt your dinner Matt, I'm sorry that I got drunk and made a fool out of myself in front of your friends at the party,I'm sorry that I slept with your brother, I'm sorry I cheated on you with YOUR BEST FREIND" he roared as he picked up a pickle jar angrily and stormed towards her. he lifted it in the air as if he was going to hit her with it.

"NO!" She screamed scared as she tried to hold her hands up to protect her face.

"Matt, Lita? You guys here?" Trish called as she walked into the house and into the kitchen. Matt quickly put the jar down and turned to face Trish.

"Morning" he said smiling to her.

Lita still sat frozen in her seat.

Matt walked off into the other room and after a small amount of time Lita stood to follow him.

"I printed this off the internet" she said handing him a few pieces of paper.

Matt snatched it from her hands and looked at it.

"Relationship counselling?" He asked bitterly. "as if that's going to help" he sneered.

"I thought it would be good for us to go" she spoke cautiously.

"Oh really? Yet another decision that you've made without me?" He said tearing the paper up and throwing it at her.

"I've had enough of you making decisions on my behalf. A relationship is about two people".

"I'm sorry" she said helplessly again. All she ever seemed to do around Matt was apologise.

"Seems I'm the one that's sorry because I'm not sure that I'm going to be able to forgive you after all" He sneered before walking out. Leaving Lita to wipe her tears. She turned around and came face to face with Trish who was watching her sadly.

"I thought you came and collected your car and left" Lita said shocked"

Trish stood just looking at her for a moment before she spoke.

"You don't have to put up with it you know".

"Put up with what?" Lita asked playing dumb.

"I know Lita, I know everything. I know how you worry about never living up to his standards. About constantly disappointing him".

" It won't end" Trish continued following Lita as she walked past her and into another room.

"It will never get better he will chip away at you until there is nothing left of the person that you used to be. and I know that I encouraged you to get back into your relationship with him. I won't stand by and watch him hurt you. This is what you ment when you said that he had changed? He wasn't like this before right Lita?" Trish asked concerned.

"He's always been like this" Amy admitted bitterly.

Trish reached into her bag pulling a pile of money out.

What's that? Lita asked.

"Its your chance of freedom. I was saving up for a new house but.. I was the one who always encouraged this relationship, evan when you came to me saying you wasn't always happy I still drove you back here back to him. This is me making it right. So if or when you need it. Take it. Go and start a new life away from here. Because you deserve a happy future Lita. And you are never going to get that with Matt". She said hugging her before she left the house.

Lita stood looking at the money that trish had left in her hands. She decided to hide it in her bag that way it would always be with her. After cleaning the house she decided to go for a walk around the woods. It would be peaceful there. After a while of walking Her peace was broken.

"Hey Amy" Jeff greeted warmly as he ran to catch up with her.

She tried her best to ignore how her heart rate sped up and how she felt like she couldn't breathe when she was around him. Hearing his voice just feeling his presence made her body heat rise. She hated how he effected her.

"Please Jeff just leave me alone, I'm in enough trouble as it is" she said continuing to walk.

Matt had cut all ties off involving Jeff after he found out that Lita had slept with him a few times, five years back now during the brother fued in 2001. Despite the fact that Jeff practically lived next door to them. Matt had not seen or spoken to him. Preferring to act like he had no Brother or Jeff had died. Unfortunately for Lita matt also demanded that she stayed away from him. If matt knew that she was standing here now talking to him he would go mad!.

"I take it that he is still hung up on the whole edge thing then. My guess is he is going to be for a long time. I mean come on he is still hung up on the you and me thing and that was years ago" Jeff said walking next to her.

She stopped and looked at him. He could tell that she had been crying. "I really don't know what I'm going to do" she admitted.

"I do".

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"I mean.. What I mean is...".

she gave him an expectant look waiting for him to continue.

Jeff sighed and nervously put his hands into his pockets.

"I I I'm sorry don't worry" Jeff stuttered out.

Lita turned and began to walk away from him.

"I love you Amy" he said bravely.

She turned and looked at him in shock. He had called her by her real name. Something that she hadn't been called by in awhile. Matt had taken to calling her Lita her wwe name. She was of course shocked that he said he loved her as well. Turning she began to walk off again.

"Amy wait" Jeff called desperately as he again caught up with her and gently placed his hand on her arm causing her to stop and face him.

"I don't plan to add to your problems I want to make them go away".

He said desperately.

"but Jeff I..".

Listen he said cutting her off.

"If you asked me to, I would be with you no matter what. It will be worth it because we will be together. You, me, and the baby" He said glancing to her stomach briefly.

"Who do you think you are laying this on me?" she said angrily.

"I am with your brother, we are getting married he loves me".

"If he loved you like I love you then he would understand why you did what you did. He would accept and love the baby as if it was his own like I am willing to do for you. I'm not my brother Amy. I will not demand that you abort the baby or put it up for adoption. Its your choice and I'd respect the fact you want to keep it. I'd be a father to that child".

"He does love me" Lita snapped gritting her teeth deciding not to say anymore about what he had said.

"And I love him" she glanced away from him as she said the last part not being able to look into his eyes. He would see her hesitation.

"Like you love me?" Jeff asked gently grabbing her face with his hands and making her look at him.

Lita didn't answer him.

"Ok, ok I know that I can't offer you everything that matt does, you know security, money, posh meals".

Lita frowned at him as he continued.

"Look all I can offer you is everything that I have. Which isn't much but its yours. Bacon sandwiches with tomato sauce, beers under the stars. Hugs, bad jokes, honesty. Making sure that your safe. And love, that's me".

She smiled at him through her tears.

"Please Amy, please" he begged softly resting his forehead against hers and closing his eyes.

"Loving you this much but not being with you... its killing me. You are everything".

Lita closed her eyes briefly leaning into his touch and then wordlessly left his embrace and walked off. Leaving him standing watching her walk away.

A few hours later Lita sat anxiously fiddling with her fingers as she waited for matt to return home. She stood up from the sofa when she heard him walk into the house.

"Hey" she greeted warmly.

Matt didn't answer her, didn't evan acknowledge her.

"I've brought you a little something" she said happily after a small pause.

She walked into the other room and returned with a pair of wrestling boots.

"Well well" matt spoke for the first time coming over to look at the boots.

"Brand new and I got your initials sown into the insides of them. Why don't you check inside of that one".

She said pointing to the boot that was in his hand. Matt reached in and pulled a card out.

"Dear matt save the date, please attend the wedding of Matt Hardy and Amy Dumas on the twenty fourth of July 2006. Yet another decision you've made without me". He snarled slamming the piece of card down when he had finished reading it.

"I know that I should have spoken to you before but this time I thought it would be a nice surprise. I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me Matt". Lita tried to reason.

"You've put me through a lot Lita".he sighed. Lita cringed still using that name.

"The lies, the cheating. The constant need to make decisions without talking to me about it first. But as decisions go this is one of the better ones. I love you". He smiled and kissed her on the head.

"I love you too"

"You know your attempts to make everything right? It could be working" Matt said with a small chuckle.

"Everything is going to be just perfect I promise" Lita said eagerly.

"Almost perfect" Matt said.

"What do you mean?" Lita asked in confusion.

"Well like I said one of the things that I love about you is that you try to do everything right evan if you do fail. Like with the baby. I asked you to get it aborted but would you?... no!".

"Your sick" Lita shouted.

"No your sick!" Matt roared. "Not only did you cheat on me with Edge one of my best friends, but you also spent two weeks whoring yourself out to my brother!".

"That was years ago Matt, you had broken up with me I was upset and Jeff was there for me".

"Did he get you drunk for the whole two weeks did he? Hmm. or did he offer you some of his drugs to get you off your face so he could take advantage. No no that's not like Jeff at all he wouldn't do that especially to you. I reckon it was the other way around. You knew he was vulnerable after Beth left him. I bet you waited for him to be drunk and then took advantage of him" Matt sneered in her face.

"We were both drunk the first time that it happened. it was a one time thing Matt. And then we just kept going back to each other. But as soon as you wanted me back I left him for you. He ment nothing to me compared to you. We've moved past it. It was five years ago now. Why can't you get passed it?". She snapped.

"Was it just the once tho? Or was you going at it all night, over and over again. He must have been good for you to continue going back to him with your legs open night after night. Tell me who's better, who's got the better body, who's the better lover. Or do neither of us compare to Adam" Matt hissed.

"Shut up" she shouted crying in anger.

"I beg your pardon" Matt asked darkly.

"You heard" Lita shouted bravely.

"Its bad enough what you've put me through but I will NOT have you treat my baby like a worthless unloved child. I loved you Matt. Maybe if you treated me right then I would have never gone to Jeff and Adam. You only have yourself to blame. Goodbye Matt." With that said she walked towards the front door.

"Where do you think your going Lita? Don't you are walk away from me!. Go through that door and be prepared to face the consequences" Matt roared seething.

Lita looked at him one last time before she walked out and slammed the door shut behind her.

"LITA!" Matt roared as he through a glass at the closed door.

Jeff was in his front yard Completely unaware of what just happened between Matt and Lita. He sighed as he continued cleaning his car. He lifted his head as he heard Lita call out to him.

"Jeff!" Lita called as she ran to him.

Jeff put his sponge down back into the bucket of soapy water before he wiped his wet hands on his blue jeans and walked the short distance to meet her.

"I'm so sorry" she said when she was standing in front of him. Jeff said nothing he was just looking at her so she continued.

"What I said before. I didn't mean it".

"Sounded to me like you ment every word. Please Amy don't play games with me. You used me back then for two weeks before you jumped out of my bed and hopped straight back into bed with Matt. I can't take the pain again" He said looking away from her.

"Jeff back then it was different you had just broken up with Beth and I had broken up with Matt. we were both vulnerable and we were both there for each other. I will admit I didn't love you back then. As much as I enjoyed our two weeks together and I really really enjoyed our night's in bed together. But you was just a distraction to me. As soon as Matt asked me back I couldn't resist. But Jeff you don't know how many times I've regretted my decision to go back to Matt. The amount of nights I've laid in bed feeling so cold without your body laying next to mine. Without your arms wrapped around me. When Matt kept us apart it killed me having you live so close but not being able to talk to you. That's when I realised that I had made a huge mistake. I always loved you and after all these years I still love you. I feel so stupid I should have just ended things with Matt ages ago. I should have come to you instead of Edge. You wouldn't have ran away leaving me pregnant with your child. I I god Jeff I don't know what else to say. Please say something. Tell me how you feel". She begged when she realised that he had been quiet the whole time.

"I loved you. Back then. Way before them two weeks. I've loved you since not long after I first met you. Matt knew of my feelings and got to you first. I've suffered years having to watch Matt rub you in my face. Those two weeks we had I was in heaven I thought you was finally mine. I was wrong. You could never be mine. You proved it yourself when you told me that you was ending it between us so that you could go back to Matt. You destroyed me Amy. And despite that I still crave you. I still need you".

"Please" she whispered grabbing onto his tank top gently.

"Just forget it" I feel the same way too. I want it to be me,you and the baby" she said gently cupping his face "I want it to be you, your name that I moan out in my moment of passion, I want it to be you that I wake up next to for the rest of my life". She said softly.

"Is this a joke" he asked her seriously.

Shaking her head she pulled him into a tight hug which she was pleased when he hugged her too him just as tightly.

Pulling back from the hug he claimed her lips in a deep kiss. Eventually Lita pulled back. "Does that mean that you will have us?" She asked hopefully.

Jeff placed a gentle hand on her stomach. Before he locked eyes with her. "Of course You have no idea how long I've been dreaming of you coming to me. This time to stay. I love you".

"I love you too" she said pulling him into another long passionate kiss.

Matt sat in his bedroom looking out the window. An angry glare was on his face as he watched Lita and Jeff hungrily kiss each other like they were trying to eat the others face. He turned away from the window no longer wishing to see the pair. He always knew that something would happen between them. How right he was.

He could sit up there all day and feel sorry for himself but that wasn't like him. He had plans of revenge to make. He warned Lita that if she left him there would be consequences. It was time to set plans into action. For now he would let things play out, Let them think that they had their happy ending, let them embrace the calm before the storm. But He would make both of them pay that was for sure. Looking down into his lap Matt held his phone. looking in the phone book he found Adams mobile number. Smirking to himself he placed his phone back onto the table. That one is best saved for a rainy day.

END

Depending on demand I may or may not write a sequel to this. Maybe bring Edge back. What do you guys think? Reviews are hugely appreciated. Thanks for taking the time to read.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

Firstly I wanted to apologise. My life is so hectic. BUT I have come back and found time to write the second part. I will not be putting it as an extra chapter on this story. It will be as a new oneshot on my stories list.

Look out for it. Give me a chance part 2. Shall be up within the next few hours. Depending how quickly fanfiction displays it.

Thank you for your support and patience.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Just another quick note.

As some of you know I did put up part 2 to this one shot series on my page but it suddenly went missing. However after I did some searching to find the reason for the sudden disappearance of it I found that fan fiction took it down. I'm guessing this was because I should have added it as another chapter?. Anyway from now on the updates of the series will be on here as new chapters. so follow this story or your gonna miss out. I am re posting part 2 and I have also begun planning out part 3.

I would also like to thank everyone who has followed, favourited or commented on this story.


	4. Chapter 4

so sorry to keep you waiting!.

Here's part 2.

I wanted to add things in but this is already quite long for another one shot so I'm sorry if it seems rushed and not in enough detail. There are so many points when I've thought I could have added more. I'm torn guys, Its so hard. I've already planned to have another 2 add on's to these one shots. I'm struggling to keep everyone happy. Some of you want Edge/Lita together. others want Jeff/Lita. One side is going to be disappointed in the end. Unless I make Lita a greedy cow and she ends up with both hotties! Lol. Anyway enjoy.

3 years later.

"AHHHH DADDY! WAAAA".

Amy awoke suddenly. The sound of her son crying making her immediately distressed. She sat up in bed noticing that Jeff's side was empty. Pulling her nighty back on from the night before, she walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

The crying had now turned to little sniffles and hiccups every now and then. She made her way into the kitchen and saw Tyler sitting on a stool with his leg in the air. Jeff was kneeling on the floor holding the boy's leg in his hand as he applied a plaster to Tyler's knee.

"There ya go, spider man will protect your knee and help it heel" Jeff said smiling brightly at Tyler.

"Mummy always kisses my boo boo's too" Tyler said pouting slightly.

"Do you want me to kiss it?" Jeff asked warmly.

Tyler thought about it briefly then nodded smiling as Jeff leaned down and gave his knee a gentle kiss.

"There all better".

Lita felt a warm smile grow on her face as she watched the two guys that completed her world interact together. These last three years had been amazing for Amy. She felt like the luckiest woman alive. She had a beautiful son, a beautiful home and a beautiful boyfriend who had given her everything she had ever wanted. As he promised he was there for her and Tyler through the good and the bad times. He had welcomed Tyler into his life and treated him as his own son since the day he was born. Jeff was the perfect father figure to her son. And Tyler had taken to calling Jeff dad or daddy. At first Amy tried stopping Tyler calling Jeff that. but after noticing the child's confusion and the way that Jeff's eyes lit up when he heard Tyler calling for him she decided to allow it. So Jeff to Tyler was his dad and he only ever called him Jeff if he was angry or upset.

Tyler smiled and sat on his chair at the table. Not wasting any time shoving his breakfast into his mouth.

Jeff turned around, Only just noticing that she was standing in the doorway watching him. Smiling he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her gently.

"Morning gorgeous" he said kissing her gently.

"Morning" she smiled as he pulled away.

"Eww that's gross no more kissy kissy" Tyler said from the table with his mouth still full of pancakes.

Jeff laughed and turned to Tyler. "No your disgusting. Finish eating what's in your mouth before you speak". With that said he gave Amy another quick kiss and stuck his tongue out at Tyler as he pulled away from Amy.

Tyler made a disgusted face as he obediently ate his food glaring at Jeff.

"Done!" Tyler declared proudly as he jumped off his stall.

Amy looked at her son's plate to make sure it was empty and then turned her attention to Tyler and his knee.

"What did you do Tyler?" She asked.

"I was riding my bike in the garden whilst daddy cooked my pancakes and I fell".

"Aww poor baby" she said hugging her 3 year old son.

Tyler wiggled and Amy let him go. He wasted no time in running over to Jeff and hugging him.

"Thank you for breakfast it was yummy!" He said before he lent in and whispered in Jeff's ear. "It was much better then mummy's". Jeff smirked as Tyler pulled away from him and placed his fingers over his lips. "Shhh its a secret" Tyler said before he ran off to play in the garden.

Amy laughed, She had heard everything. She would admit that Jeff's cooking was much better then her own but Tyler was going to have to put up with it because Jeff was going back on the road for two weeks. She sighed sadly as she thought about this. She always missed him when he went away.

Jeff noticed her shoulders drop and saw the sigh that left her lips. Knowing what was wrong he walked over to her and gave her a warm hug.

"I will be back before you know it" he said gently into her ear.

Lita nodded against his shoulder "I know" she sniffed and laughed slightly to hide her embarrassment. She always got upset when Jeff was due to leave. It was silly really he would be back like he said, before she knew it.

"Oh baby come on. Your starting to give Tyler competition" he laughed gently as he pulled back and cupped her face. gently wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

"Let's go upstairs" Lita begged. maybe if she could make him miss his flight then he wouldn't have to go.

"As tempting as that is we have a child who's awake and I will be late".

"Tyler is playing he won't Evan realise that we have gone. Come on Jeff give me something to remember you by" She said giving him a sexy wink.

"Did I not give you enough loving to last until I get back last night?" Jeff chuckled.

Lita laughed and nodded. "You gave me more then enough. Do you have everything packed?" She asked walking away from him to get herself a glass of juice.

Jeff nodded. "Yep". he looked up at the clock and sighed when he saw the time "I better be going".

Lita shut her eyes tightly willing herself to not cry again. She nodded and turned to him. "I'm going to miss you".

"I know, I'm going to miss you and Tyler too. He said turning her around and kissing her deeply. The kiss lasted a while being as Tyler wasn't around to pull them apart. Eventually they both pulled back and smiled. "I will call you" he said and she smiled as he gave her a quick gentle kiss.

"I love you" she said handing him his car keys.

"I love you too" Jeff said taking them and picking up his bags.

Walking outside he placed his bags in his car and walked towards where Tyler was playing in his sand pit. Tyler looked up and frowned knowing what was coming.

"Your going again already?" He asked sounding depressed.

"I am but I will be back soon" Jeff explained softly.

"Your always going away".

"Its my job buddy".

"Fine then. Go Jeff" Tyler said angrily turning his back on Jeff.

Jeff sighed and walked towards his car he didn't want to leave when Tyler was angry at him. Sighing again he went to open his car door when he heard a voice.

"Daddy!".

Jeff turned around in time to catch Tyler as he jumped into his arms.

"I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean to get mad at you. I just don't like it when you go. I wish you could stay" Tyler cried into Jeff's shirt.

"I know mate, I know. Listen you be a good boy for your mummy, you look after her and I will bring you back something nice ok?".

Tyler removed his face from Jeff's shoulder.

"Really?" He asked excitedly. Jeff always brought him back cool new things.

"Yes. Come on I've got to go, I'm going to be late. I love You" Jeff said hugging the boy tightly and putting him down.

"Love you!" Tyler shouted as Jeff got into the car.

Tyler stood and waved to Jeff as he pulled out the driveway and drove off down the road. He stayed standing there until the car was out of sight.

"Hurry back dad" he sighed sadly and then turned and went back to playing in his sand pit in the garden.

It was time.

He didn't know why it was time. but it just felt right. Long enough had past and they had been living their happy little life. Now was the time to throw the cat in amongst the pigeons.

Smiling to himself Matt picked up his house phone and dialled Adam's number. After a few rings Adam answered.

"Hello?"

"Adam? its Matt, I have some news that I think you will find VERY interesting...

A week later.

A week had past by relatively quickly. Now all Amy wanted was for the next week to pass just as quick so that Jeff would be home. As promised he had called everyday talking to both her and Tyler over the phone. but talking over the phone just wasn't the same as seeing him.

Ring ring ring.

Snapping out of her thoughts Amy looked down at her mobile. Frowning she hit the reject call button. It was the same unknown number that had been calling her at least six times a day all week. Who could it be? Maybe a fan had somehow got her number. She could sit and dwell on it all day but there really was no point. At the end of the day she didn't know the number so she wouldn't answer it. Surely if it was anyone that she knew she would have their number as well.

Placing her phone down on the table she continued washing the dishes when...

Ding dong.

Wiping her hands on the near by tea towel Amy walked towards the front door. She gave herself a quick glance in the mirror just to make sure that she looked presentable enough not to scare whoever was at the door away by her appearance. She was shocked at who stood on the other side of the door.

"Hi Amy" Adam greeted her warmly.

Amy stood in shock. She gave him the once over. Still as handsome as she remembered.

"Adam" she greeted.

"I thought I'd pop over and say hello to you being as I was in the area and you've been ignoring my calls".

"So that's who's been ringing me" Amy thought.

"Aren't you going to invite me in. We have a lot to talk about" he said smiling as he removed his sunglasses.

"I have nothing to say to you. You told me that you loved me but when I left matt and the affair went public, When I was kicked out you left me and went back to your wife!" Amy snapped angrily.

"Firstly she's no longer my wife. We didn't work out and decided that a divorce was best. Secondly I only left you because you never told me that you was pregnant with my child".

Amy gasped. How did he know that?.

"What did you think I wouldn't find out?. You thought I wouldn't ever know how you went around spreading lies about how I ran off knowing you was pregnant with my child?. Making me look like the bad guy?. Your the liar here. Your the one in the wrong. You know I would have stayed with you and not gone back to Jessica. But no you wanted to play victim. You wanted everyone to feel sorry for you. Well I guess it worked out well for you. Living with Jeff and playing happy families while he raises MY son".

"How do you know any of this? You've been gone for years. How do you know the baby was a boy?". Amy asked in shock.

Adam grinned. "I have my ways. Now if you would invite me in. I'd like to meet my son". Adam said giving her a hard stare.

"Get off of my property" Amy snapped attempting to shut the door but wasn't quick enough as Adam put his foot in the doorway preventing the door from closing.

"Its not your property its Jeff's. I know that he's away but its ok I can always call him and ask his permission to come in" Adam smirked wickedly.

Amy knew that Jeff would go mental if he knew that Adam was anywhere near her or Tyler. Sighing in defeat she decided to let him in. He only wanted to see his son anyway. She moved aside and after giving her a smug smirk he walked into the house.

"Nice... Very nice... Very Jeff and some of you too. I can see that you've left your mark" Adam said looking around the house.

"Just so you know Tyler doesn't know that your his dad. I don't want to drop that bomb on him just yet. So for now your just a friend ok?" Amy hissed pulling Adam through the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Mummy..." Tyler, who had been running into the kitchen from the garden stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed the man who had just been pulled into the kitchen by his mum.

"Who's this?" Tyler asked looking Edge up and down with a weird look.

"He's Adam.. A family friend now show some manors and be nice" Amy hissed sternly.

"You must be Tyler. Its nice to meet you" Adam said kneeling down and holding a hand out for Tyler to shake while he looked the boy over. His son looked identical to him. Blonde hair, blue eyes. It was defiantly his son.

Tyler looked at the hand for a moment then his mum who was giving him a stern look. He then gave the guy another glance over and looked back to the guys out stretched hand. Sighing in defeat he took it and shook it smiling kindly "nice to meet cha. Come look at some of my cool toys!" Tyler said excitedly as he took Edge's hand and led him into the garden.

Amy sighed in relief. As much as she didn't want Adam here she was happy that he hadn't dropped the 'I'm your dad' bomb. And she was pleased that Tyler had dropped his suspicious act.

While playing in the sand pit making sand castles with Adam his new friend Tyler asked him a question.

"So how do you know my mummy? Are you my daddy's friend considering your a boy. Boys aren't friends with girls" Tyler said putting some stones around the bottom of his castle for decoration.

Adam put down his spade and looked at his son. This kid was way to smart for his age. He looked and acted like a five year old. Hard to believe he was only three. Adam ran a hand through his hair as the words that caught his attention repeatedly smacked him in the face mentally.

"Daddy? Are you a friend of my daddy's?". Adam swallowed the rage building in his gut. He knew that Jeff was filling in for him, being in his place and raising the boy. Doing a good job to he might add. Tyler looked like he was well and truly spoiled. But was Jeff and Amy telling Tyler that Jeff was his dad? Is that why Amy didn't want him to say anything. How dare they!.

"Mr Adam" Tyler asked pulling Edge out of his trance. He snapped out of it and looked up from the sand he had been glancing at to see the child staring expectantly waiting for an answer

"I'm sorry, what did you ask?" Adam asked kindly.

Tyler frowned he didn't like repeating himself. "I asked if you was a friend of my daddy's".

"Who's your daddy?" Adam asked fearing that he already knew the answer.

"Jeff" Tyler said proudly. "Jeff Hardy, he is a wrestler on tv".

"I'm more of a friend of your mummy" he said ignoring Tyler's confused expression.

Adam spent the day in the garden with his son just playing with him and getting to know him better. After a few hours Amy told him that it was Tyler's dinner time and Edge happily left informing her that he would be back tomorrow.

Adam did return. He came back to see Tyler everyday that week. Amy watched as Tyler opened up to Adam more and how they became friends enjoying playing many games together. Tyler evan let Adam into his room to play with his really, really cool toys as Tyler called them.

Amy glanced at the clock. Jeff was coming home today. She was excited to see Jeff but also worried. She couldn't tell him that Adam had been here. She would have to hide it from him. Would Adam stay away?.

"He's going to be back soon" Amy told Adam as she walked into the front room seeing him sitting on the floor playing with Tyler. He looked up at her and nodded in understanding.

"Hey Tyler buddy I've got to go but I will see you again real soon ok?" He said handing their son his action figure back.

"Ok come and play again soon, bye" Tyler said not really bothered as he continued to play on his own with his toys.

"When can I see him again?" Adam asked as he collected his coat and walked towards the door.

"I will call you when Jeff's away" Amy said holding the door open for him.

"Ok see ya later" Adam said kissing her cheek and leaving.

Amy stood in shock. Why did he do that?. That one kiss made her lose her breath. Shaking her head she walked back into the house. She had to get a grip. Jeff would be home soon. Should she tell him about Adam? Yes. But would she? No.

An hour passed and Amy was in the garden hanging some washing on the line to dry. Her sons excited scream gained her attention.

"Daddy!" Tyler screamed jumping into Jeff's arms.

"Hey buddy" Jeff replied warmly picking the child up and giving him a huge hug. "I've got something for you" he said placing the child down and handing him a bag.

Tyler took the bag and looked inside. "Wow! Thank you daddy!" Tyler squealed excitedly as he crushed Jeff's legs in a hug.

"Your welcome" Jeff said smiling warmly.

"Hey baby" Lita greeted him warmly as she walked into the kitchen from the garden.

Jeff was exhausted from his journey. But she could still see the fire, the need, the sexual hunger burning in his eyes when he turned around and looked at her. Poor guy hadn't had any in two weeks. Or at least that is what he claimed. Lita had been on the road many years and had seen first hand how many women tried throwing themselves at him. But deep down she knew she could trust Jeff. He wasn't a cheat. He was faithful. he was faithful to his past girlfriend and she knew without a doubt that he would remain loyal to her. He was more then likely praying tonight was the night. Phone sex with him just wasn't enough. He'd always complained that nothing can beat the real thing and she agreed to that.

Although Lita felt her own desire for the man standing before her growing she just wasn't in the right frame of mind. All she could think about was Adam. What if she called out his name instead of Jeff's. When she was with Jeff she wanted her mind to be there with them, on him and only him. Not wondering around like it was now. Maybe later she will be more in the mood.

Snapping out of her thoughts she walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Jeff wanted more and pulled her face back to his giving her a deep longer kiss. Lita pulled away from him. But again he pulled her back and kissed her hungrily his tongue playing with hers. after a short while she pulled back again So he couldn't go in for another kiss she hugged him fiercely.

Jeff pulled back slightly from the hug. "You ok?" He asked softly as he frowned in concern.

Amy pulled him back into the tight hug and buried her face into his shoulder so that he wouldn't see how guilty she felt.

"I really missed you" she whispered.

He eventually pulled away again and gently kissed the top of her head. He then lent in for another kiss.

Sighing in defeat she gave in and let him have his way. She realised it was going a bit to far when she felt her back press against the wall. Jeff was in front so close she felt almost crushed between him and the wall. He was breathing heavily and his lips left hers and attacked her neck. She gasped in pleasure as she felt one of his hands slid up underneath her top and make a slow path upwards. She let out a small moan feeling his warm hand on her flesh. Suddenly an image of Adam slipped into her head. She snapped out of her pleasure filled haze and pushed Jeff away harshly "stop it" she snapped.

Jeff frowned confused. What had he done?.

Realising how harsh she had been she made a quick excuse. "Tyler is in the garden Jeff, he could walk in any minute and see you fucking me against the wall stop acting like a crazed animal".

Jeff nodded in understanding. "Ok we will continue this later" he said giving her a wink as he walked up the stairs to unpack his bags.

Amy felt terrible. She had blown Jeff off tonight claiming to have a headache and be feeling ill. She just wasn't in the mood. She turned in his arms and looked at his sleeping face. Half of her wanted to wake him up and be true full tell him about Adam popping up again. But the other part of her knew how angry Jeff got on the Adam subject and she was scared he would leave her. Usually Amy felt safer when Jeff was home but now she just felt anxious. Was Adam going to turn up?

The following few months settled in to a routine for Amy. When Jeff was home she didn't see or hear from Adam. He seemed smart enough to know when to stay away. But when Jeff was away Adam came over everyday. And as much as she tried, she couldn't push back her feelings that had come back for the blonde haired man.

She hadn't had a good nights sleep in weeks. she had been blowing Jeff off more and more often using the illness excuse. it wasn't that she was bored. with Jeff bringing his artistic and imaginative ideas to the bedroom her sex life was far from bland and boring.

It was Adam. He was the problem. It didn't help that he now gave her a greeting hug and a goodbye kiss on the cheek. Last time it had not been a kiss on the cheek but a peck on the lips. She knew what Adam was doing. And she was falling for it. He wanted her back. The right thing for her to do would be to tell Jeff. She once found herself in the same position with matt. When he found out he had told her that because she didn't tell him when Adam tried his advances on her it was intentional on her part to have an affair. Was this the case now?. She really should tell him But she didn't. instead she continued to let it happen. And each time her butterfly's in her stomach grew worse.

Jeff was back for a week this time taking some much needed rest and time to be with his family. Jeff was

Currently sitting in Tyler's room helping him to put together a lego model aeroplane.

"Daddy... Can I tell you something?" Tyler asked hesitantly.

Noticing his sons hesitancy Jeff was concerned. "Sure buddy go ahead" he said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Never mind..." Tyler said after a moment of silence.

"Come on bud don't leave me hanging here. You've got to tell me now" Jeff smiled reassuringly.

"When you kiss mummy... Its because you love her right?" Tyler mumbled.

"Yeah..." Jeff wondered where he was going with this.

"And when mummy kisses you its because she loves you too..".

"Yeah so?." Jeff wondered if maybe Tyler had seen him and Amy practically having clothed sex against the kitchen wall that day. Maybe that's what was bugging the boy. He didn't understand and wanted to know what was going on. Was it time for the birds and bee's talk already?.

"Never mind".

Jeff frowned but continued to put the model together. Something was up.

"Amy, there's something up with Tyler" Jeff said that night while they were cuddling on the sofa watching the tv.

Amy looked up at Jeff frowning. She noticed that he was also frowning.

"Like what?" She asked.

"I don't know, he just acted... Strange today, like somethings bothering him".

Amy frowned again "Maybe he is just having a weird day" She suggested.

"Maybe" Jeff sighed not convinced. "I will get to the bottom of it. "He asked why I kiss you too. Somethings really bothering him".

"Maybe its just something that he's watched on tv" Amy quickly said.

"Hmm maybe" Jeff said not convinced.

Desperate to get off the subject Amy ran a hand teasingly up Jeff's upper thigh. "I'm bored of this film, Let's go upstairs" Amy whispered sexually into Jeff's ear before she gently nipped and sucked it.

Jeff didn't need telling twice. The couple were off the sofa and in the bedroom within minutes.

The next week that Jeff was away Adam continued to come around as usual. Tyler seemed to act oddly cold towards Adam and neither he or Amy could work out why. Adam wasn't put off and continued to be his usual happy self. One of the things that Amy loved about Adam was that he was thick skinned.

When Adam left that night with Tyler totally ignoring his goodbye. Amy decided to sit down and talk to her son. Jeff was right. Something was defiantly wrong with him.

"Tyler baby come here".

Tyler walked over and sat on his mums lap.

"What's wrong, you've been grumpy these last few days. Are you missing Jeff?" She asked stroking his hair.

"I saw" Tyler declared crossing his arms angrily.

"Saw what?" Amy asked confused.

"I saw Adam kiss you at the door the other week. Only Jeff is allowed to kiss you. You told me that you only kiss people that you love".

"Tyler I..."

Tyler cut her off "you do love Jeff right?. You don't love Adam?".

"Tyler promise me that you won't tell Jeff about this" Amy begged.

Tyler just sighed and got off her lap and walked up the stairs and into his room.

Amy sighed and ran her hands through her hair. Tyler saw? And she had just told him to practically lie to Jeff like she was. A tear slipped down her face she was a horrible human being.

Jeff was back the next morning. He sensed a strange tension between Tyler and Amy but thought nothing of it. Maybe she had just told him off that morning.

Jeff also noticed how Amy brushed off his sexual advances while they had some alone time when Tyler was having a nap. Had he done something wrong? She had been pushing him away more and more often now. Was she not attracted to him anymore? Was he not pleasing her?.

A few hours later Jeff was helping Tyler complete a puzzle when his son spoke.

"Daddy... Adam isn't coming here again is he?" Tyler asked innocently as he placed a puzzle piece into the correct slot.

"Who's Adam?" Jeff asked trying not to sound as angry as he was feeling. Please don't let it be Adam Copeland Jeff thought.

"This Adam" Tyler said handing Jeff his drawing pad. Jeff glanced at the picture that Tyler had drawn. It was a stick man with long hair and a pair of sunglasses. It was Copeland.

"No buddy, no he's not. When has he been coming over?" Jeff asked.

"When your away. I thought mummy told you he came. But last time he kissed my mum. And that's not his job". Tyler frowned slapping a puzzle piece into its hole rather violently.

Jeff couldn't contain his anger any longer he stood and marched up the stairs and into the bedroom where Amy was cleaning.

She looked around to see who had come in and she knew something was wrong as soon as she saw Jeff's face.

"What's wrong baby?" She asked putting her cloth down and walking over to him.

"Copeland has been here and you haven't told me" Jeff said slamming the bedroom door shut so that Tyler wouldn't hear to much.

"When was you going to tell me?. Was you going to keep it a dirty little secret? What about the fact that he kissed you?".

Amy stood to shocked to say anything. Dam it she was busted now. How did he know that?.

"How did you know?".

" So I'm right then?. I knew that git would try something. I don't want him here!, I don't want him in my house, I don't want him near you or Tyler. Have you forgotten what he did?. Have you forgotten what he left you with?". Jeff shouted in her face.

"No" Amy whispered with her head hung in shame.

"How long has this been going on for?".

"A few months" Amy muttered.

"What?! Speak up!" Jeff demanded angrily.

"A few months. He just wanted to see Tyler" she said louder.

Jeff laughed in disbelief. "Next your be sleeping with him behind MY back. Doing to me what you did to Matt. That's if you haven't already, what an ego he would have then. Taking you away from both hardy brothers".

"Jeff, you have nothing to worry about. He is just my friend. I love you Jeff no body else. No body is coming in between us and taking me away. It was just a kiss" Amy said softer making eye contact.

"Oh? And you kiss all your friends do you?. Seems like he has already come between us" He snapped.

"NO" she said strongly.

"So you've never thought about him When we've been in bed together?. You've never thrown your head back in your moment of pure pleasure and you've never seen Adams face?. Evan just for a second?".

Lita looked away guiltily. In truth she had never thought about anybody else while she made love to Jeff. But last time she just couldn't stop thinking about Adam and that kiss. It brought back so many memories. And when Jeff lifted his head up from her neck and flipped his hair back ready to come down and kiss her passionately. For a minute, no for a second she swore she pictured Adam on top of her instead of Jeff and she would be lieing if she said that it didn't turn her on evan more.

Jeff noticed her silence and looked at her seeing her guilty face his heart shattered.

"You have haven't you?" He asked in disbelief. "I've never thought about anybody else while I'm with you. When I'm away I get lonely and girls throw themselves at me and I kindly turn them all down because I'm with you. No matter how sexy they are. All I want, all I need, all I think about is YOU". Jeff spoke softly the emotion in his voice sending Amy into tears.

Amy stayed silent knowing that when Jeff was this angry there was no point in trying to reason with him. There was no point anyway he was right to be angry.

"I can't believe you. Am I not enough. Am I not sexy enough for you?. Your always want somebody else over me. I'm just the last option. The idiot that was so In love with you he sat back and waited patiently for everyone to use you and when they were done. You came to the only guy that you knew would have you no matter what. You've used me". Jeff's voice cracked as he finished his speech.

"NO! NO I HAVEN'T!" Amy shouted getting frustrated. she loved him. Why did the idiot not see that?.

"What ever. You are a liar. We are done". He snapped heading for the bedroom door.

Lita stood crying quietly. The heartbreak was written all over his face it was heard clear as anything in his voice. As he opened the door she snapped out of her self pity.

"Jeff wait! Where are you going?" She cried grabbing onto his arm and pulling him to a stop.

"I'm going to stay at Shannon's for a few days. Give us some time apart. I just, I can't be here at the moment"

He said pulling his arm away from her.

"When will you be back?" She sobbed.

Jeff didn't answer her.

"Your coming back right Jeff?".

"Of course I am, that is unless you get lonely and sleep with the man of your dreams." Jeff snapped descending the stairs and walking straight out the front door slamming it shut behind him.

Tyler watched from where he sat on the floor with his puzzle in front of him. He caused this argument. He should of just stayed quiet.

**********************************Amy sat on the bed, She was in pieces. she had cried for the last two hours. Going against her better judgment she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen grabbing a glass and some wine. she poured a glass and downed it before pouring another.

"Mummy?" Tyler asked walking into the kitchen hesitantly. He had seen how upset she was.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!, JEFF'S GONE NOW, HE MIGHT NOT COME BACK AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!. YOUVE CAUSED THIS!" Amy screamed angrily at him.

Tyler burst into tears and ran into his bedroom where he laid on his bed sobbing and holding his favourite dragon cuddly toy that Jeff had brought for him a while ago.

"Come home Jeff" he whispered.

A few hours later and a few empty bottles of wine. Amy was completely drunk. She had left Jeff numerous voice mails begging him to come home. The last few due to her drunken state were unclear being slurred and rather sexually suggestive.

Sighing in frustration she dialled a different number. A smirk fell onto her face as the guy answered.

"Hey Adam, Jeff's been a dick and gone. Why don't you come over and give me some loving?" she said in a sexy voice.

Adam didn't need telling twice. This is what he wanted all along. After showering and grabbing some more alcohol from the store on his way he was soon at the door.

Amy answered and before he could say anything she crashed her lips to his in a fierce kiss.

Awhile later an exhausted Adam rolled off of Amy who had just began to cry as she sobered up and realisation of what she had just done kicked in. Adam reached out and tried to pull her to him in a hug but she moved away from him.

"Get out" Lita demanded climbing out of the bed and throwing on her dressing gown.

"Come on Amy, don't be like that. You wanted it just as much as I did. It must have been awhile since you've had a good fuck. Jeff just can't live up to my amazing experience".

"Don't talk about him like that. You don't know how Jeff is in bed. He is amazing actually" she quickly came to her boyfriends defence while she glared at the blonde.

"What ever I will see you next time sweet cheeks" he said quickly getting dressed and leaving.

She felt dirty, disgusted. She had cheated on Jeff. She quickly stripped the bed and put on clean sheets. Hopefully he wouldn't notice that she only changed the bed yesterday.

She then went and showered repeatedly washing herself. Rubbing harshly with her scrunchy. She had rubbed so hard she had caused her private areas to become sore But she didn't care. It was just some of the punishment that she deserved.

Once she was showered she got dressed and walked into Tyler's room. Finding her son sleeping she sat on his bed and gently ran her hand through his hair. She felt terrible for taking it out on him.

"Mum?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Shhh yeah its me, I'm so sorry baby I didn't mean what I said" she said softly.

"Is Jeff back yet?" He asked yawning.

"No but he will be" Amy said kissing him softly goodnight and leaving his room.

Walking into the bedroom she jumped out of her skin when she noticed Jeff sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Jeff?" She asked gently as she closed the bedroom door and approached him.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped like that" he whispered looking up at her. She could see that he too had something alcoholic to drink. His eyes were red and puffy like he had been crying. His heartbreak was still clear as day on his face.

"What for?" She whispered.

"I should have listened to you. Instead I acted like an arse hole" he said Standing and walking towards Her whilst holding his arms out for a hug.

"Just hold me" Lita whispered softly again not trusting her voice as she willingly walked to meet him in the embrace.

Jeff didn't need telling twice and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Frowning to himself when he heard her heavy sigh.

He pulled back eventually and guided her face to look at him.

"I'm sorry please forgive me" he whispered before he kissed her deeply leading her over to the bed where he showed her how sorry he was.

Awhile later.

Lita laid in bed with Jeff playing with one of his hands that was wrapped around her naked body. A frown was on her face as she winced slightly as she moved one of her legs that was wrapped around Jeff. If she wasn't sore enough in her private area before. She defiantly was now. Jeff Was a guy with a huge sexual appetite and he had been relentless. taking her over the edge time and time again. Usually with only a few minutes break. it had altered from rough angry sex to ending in soft, gentle, Slow love making.

"Everyone was right, I'm a slut. Having sex with two different guys on the same night". She thought as she cried. She was overwhelmed with Guilt. She hated herself. If jeff ever found out that she cheated on him he would leave. But she couldn't live her life lieing to him.

"What's wrong?" Jeff whispered sleepyly as he tightened his hold on her.

"Nothing" she quickly wiped her tears away she hadn't realised that she had woken Jeff up.

"Don't lie to me, somethings wrong, your crying... Tell me why?" He murmured.

"Just a bad dream" she said kissing his sweaty chest and gently running her hand down it and back up in a slow motion repeatedly. She knew this would put Jeff to sleep. And before long he was out of it. She sighed as she looked down at the scratch marks she had left on his chest and shoulders. He would be sore tomorrow. But she would rather be feeling the pain he would feel then the pain she was feeling inside.

A few weeks had past. Amy and Jeff were back to normal his trust issues that he had with her soon solved themselves. Adam had not been around or contacted her and she was pleased about that. Although she did wonder what had happened to him.

It was Tyler's birthday and Amy and Jeff had spent all day getting the house ready for Tyler's party. Their son himself had helped Jeff put the decorations up while Amy cooked the party food for the guests mainly consisting of Tyler's friends.

A few hours later and the party was in full swing with music and games. The doorbell ringing pulled Amy away from the kids and the party games that they were playing. opening the door she froze. There stood Adam.

"I'm here for Tyler, and Tyler only. its his birthday... please let me in" Adam said when he saw Amy's glare.

"How did you know that he was having a party today?" She asked in shock.

"Like I've said before I have connections" he said walking past her and into the house.

Jeff stood in the kitchen talking to Matt. Yes Matt, his brother. They had long ago patched things up and restored the brotherly bond. Well... In Jeff's eyes they had. Matt was still playing a game he still wanted to cause his brother heartache and pain. That's why he contacted Adam. He knew Amy wouldn't be able to resist him for long. And that's why he told Adam to come to the party today. Now all he had to do was sit back and watch the fireworks. He was a genius.

Jeff caught site of Adam and pushed past Matt heading straight for the blond.

"What are you doing here?" He snarled.

"I'm here for MY son's birthday party. He smirked.

"Jeff please its just for today. For Tyler please?" Amy asked gently rubbing his shoulder to calm him down.

"Fine" Jeff said coldly walking off.

Jeff had been giving Amy the cold shoulder for the rest of the afternoon. He was defiantly angry with her. Sighing Amy headed upstairs telling Shannon that she was going to the toilet when she passed him. All she wanted to do was have some alone time upstairs. No kids, no Jeff,no Adam, just her.

She had been upstairs for about ten minutes when she heard the bedroom door open.

"If you've come up here to have a go at me please wait until the party is over" Amy sighed tiredly.

Adam chuckled "it would depend on what you mean by have a go".

Amy turned around shocked.

"You can't be in here! What are you evan doing up here?, go back downstairs! If Jeff finds out your in here with me..."

"Shhh he won't" he whispered as he took her into his arms and kissed her.

Amy kissed him back and eventually pulled away "Adam we can't do this. Jeff is downstairs".

"You want me as much as I want you. What he doesn't know won't hurt him" He whispered huskily as he played with her top strap.

"Hey where's Amy?"Trish asked walking into the room.

"She went to the toilet upstairs awhile back. Is she still not back?" Shannon asked worriedly.

"Shane get Tyler and the rest of the kids ready. I'm going to go and check on her" Jeff said walking towards the stairs.

"Hurry back. We are about to cut the cake" Trish called.

Jeff nodded to her in reply and made his way up the stairs.

Adam was now shirt less and Amy had her top unbuttoned. Adam lay on top of her as they passionately made out on the bed.

Jeff frowned as he found the bathroom empty. Feeling concerned he decided to check the bedroom. Maybe she felt ill and went to have a quick lay down. He turned away from the empty bathroom and headed towards the bedroom turning the handle and walking in he wasn't prepared for what he saw.

Amy and Adam were still making out. Adams trousers were now removed leaving him only in his boxers. "Oh god Adam" Amy moaned as he grinded against her.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

For a few seconds there was complete silence and no body moved almost as if they were frozen in time. Jeff stood shocked at the door. Adam looked at Jeff with a smug face. and Amy had closed her eyes begging it not to be Jeff. But she knew it was.

The few seconds of peace came to an end and Jeff's shocked expression turned to anger. He moved to the bed with such speed Adam didn't have time to react. Jeff grabbed a handful of Adam's hair and yanked him off of Lita and the bed. He began laying into him with kicks and punches.

Lita quickly came to her senses. Jumping off the bed and trying to pull Jeff away from Adam who was now pinned to the wardrobe by his throat.

"Stop it! Jeff! Let him go!" She screamed in desperation as she pulled on his arms to no success.

All the noise had now drawn attention. Shannon,Christian,Shane and some others stood momentarily shocked at the doorway Before they ran in and helped to break up the fight.

Jeff was so angry he ended up punching a least two other people who tried to get between him and Adam. Eventually he was pulled away and a half concious Adam gasped for breath and was led out of the room. Jeff pushed Shannon over in an attempt to follow but Shane stood in front of him.

"Stop" he demanded.

"Just breathe".

"Get out" Jeff demanded to everyone left standing in the room. Get the kids home. The party's over. Everyone just get out". He said quietly through gritted teeth.

Everyone knew how angry Jeff was and no body felt brave enough to stand and argue with him. Lita quickly buttoned up her top and attempted to walk past him behind everyone else who was leaving the room.

"Not. You." He said in the same tone of voice as he put his arm across the doorway blocking her exit.

Shane looked back over his shoulder in the hallway towards the couple and gave them a worried glance. Jeff slammed the door shut so he couldn't see no more.

Lita stood in silence waiting for what Jeff was going to say. He didn't speak for a good few minutes. He just sat on the bed with his head in his hands breathing deeply.

"Why?" He finally whispered.

"I'm so sorry Jeff" she cried as she tried to hug him but he pushed her away roughly.

"Don't, just don't come near me, don't touch me, I don't want you to touch me." He hissed.

"Jeff I love you" Lita cried horsely.

"No you don't, you never did" he snapped as a tear fell down his face.

"What makes you think that?! I've always loved you Jeff. I may have not shown it but I have!. What you walked in on was a mistake. I realise that now. I don't want to loose you".

"To late, you lost me the minute I walked in your just a slut" he snapped standing up and walking towards the wardrobe to get his bag and some clothes.

"Baby please just listen" Lita begged as he packed his bags.

"Don't call me that." He snapped from the wardrobe.

Lita clutched her head. She's was fast developing a head ache. She was going to loose him. He was just going to walk away out of her life, she would probably never see him again and she could do nor say anything to stop him.

"You don't Have to go,this is your house me and Tyler can go and stay with Trish". Amy said quietly admitting defeat. She had broken the mans heart she couldn't expect him to leave his house as well.

"No you stay here for as long as you need. Its a temporary place until you have everything sorted. I won't see Tyler go homeless and be on the streets" he stated as he zipped his bag up.

"But where will you go?" She asked sadly.

"I don't know, I need to clear my head. I just know that I need to stay away from you and Adam or I'm going to kill the pair of you.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and hesitated to ask but she needed to know.

"Jeff... Where do we stand now?" She asked.

Jeff let out a harsh chuckle. "Were over do you really think I'd stay with you after what you've done. I'm not that much of a soft idiot. I won't let you walk all over me anymore!".

"We can fix this, if you just let me explain. Let's talk about it please Jeff we can work together and get through this".

"No we can't" he growled.

Lita let out a loud heart felt sob.

"Tell Tyler that I said goodbye. I can't do it myself". He said his voice cracking at the thought of how devastated the boy will be when he realises that Jeff has gone.

Lita was crying so hard she couldn't speak so she nodded.

"Bye Lita, I hope you and Adam are happy together. You deserve one another" he hissed slamming the bedroom door.

Lita cried evan harder if that was possible. He had called her Lita, not Amy. Now she knew what he thought. She was a slut just like her wwe character.

Trish came running into the bathroom and found Amy sitting on the floor in tears. Trish had a rough idea of what happened because Shannon told her the quick details as he led a beaten and bloody Adam into the kitchen.

"I've lost him. What have I done?" Amy choked out between sobs.

Trish didn't know what to say. So she just sat on the floor and held her friend as she cried her heart out.

"Jeff was the best thing to happen to me. And now he's gone. I've lost the Love of my life and my best friend. How can I cope without him?" Lita choked out.

Trish felt sad for her friend. She knew that Lita was just confused. Up until Jeff Amy didn't have much luck in her love life. When she got with Jeff Trish thought that they would be together forever. That wasn't the case. Fate had to be cruel and throw Adam back into the mix. She knew that Amy loved them both and if she was Amy Trish would no doubt have done the same thing. They were both good looking men and she was only human.

Trish didn't know what the future held for Amy. It was going to be hard these next few days maybe evan weeks. But Trish would make sure that Amy got through it and came out to the light side of this dark cave that she was trapped in. and Trish would be there with her holding her hand every step of the way of her journey.

A few weeks later.

"What is it?" Amy asked walking over to Edge who was standing and looking out of the window.

Amy and Adam had decided to give their relationship another shot after Amy realised that Jeff wasn't coming back. They had been successfully dating for about a month now. And Amy had begun to feel happy again just like her old self.

"its Jeff" Adam said with his voice dead of emotion.

"Adam get your arse out here now!" Jeff roared.

Jeff had sadly not been heading the right way in his life tunnel. Instead of heading towards the light he had been steadily walking further into the darkness becoming trapped. he was depressed and had turned to alcohol and it was rumoured That he evan relapsed back into drugs and was staying at his dealers house. He's work performance had suffered from his lifestyle. He was turning up late and sometimes missing shows. and when he did attend he sometimes forgot the script or messed up his moves. The few moves that he did do right were sloppy. He was currently standing in his front garden relatively sober. The most sober he had been since he left. Calling Adam out. Why was that guy evan staying at his house?.

He glared as Amy walked out the door and towards him.

"What the hell are you playing at?! Are you drunk?" She demanded.

"I may have had one drink" Jeff shrugged.

"Jeff don't do this now. Tyler is in there please" she begged.

"I'm not going anywhere" he said stubbornly.

Amy gave him a quick once over with her eyes. He looked sick and tired. Was he eating? He looked thinner then she remembered. She couldn't hide her concern for him and gave him a look full of pity.

"Daddy" Tyler cried running out of the house. Amy wasn't fast enough to catch him as he ran past her and before she knew it he was in Jeff's arms.

"Hey, I've missed you" Jeff whispered affectionately to the boy.

"Hey! Get your hands off my son!" Adam roared angrily stomping down the driveway.

"Your son?!" All you are is a sperm donator. Where have you been since he was born?. Have you given Amy money for him?. No!. I was the one there with her when he was born. I was the one who has financially supported them. I've taken him in like my own son. I will not let you start claiming him as yours now. What so your fucking Amy. Do you honestly think that makes it all ok now. Like your suddenly father of the year?!". Jeff roared.

Adam stepped forward and pushed Jeff hard. Jeff glared and put Tyler down. He pushed Adam back and got into his face. "Some dad you are Adam, pushing a man that's holding your son in his arms".

The two guys continued to argue and Amy walked towards them.

"She's mine. You stay away from her".

Adam snapped.

"Stop it" Tyler begged.

But both guys ignored him continuing to argue and push each other.

By now Matt and Trish along with Shane and Shannon had came out of Matt's house and stepped up to the two arguing males who were still shouting.

Amy managed to pull Tyler back away from the two males by his arm. But he wiggled distressed by the two arguing in front of him. He wiggled some more and eventually broke free from Amy's grasp and made a run for it down the pathway and towards the road.

"Tyler! Stop! Amy shouted as the boy ran into the road.

Amy heard a car beep its horn in urgency and heard the screech of the driver applying the brake. The car wasn't going to stop in time. Tyler stood frozen in the road.

"TYLER!" Amy screamed.

The next bit happened in what can only seem slow motion. Tyler stood routed to the spot in fear, Amy turned away unable to watch what was going to happen next, Jeff pushed Adam out of his face and ran full speed towards Tyler and managed to give him a hard push sending the boy flying across the road landing hard on his stomach. Jeff however was unable to get out of the car's way in time and felt the impact before hearing a snap and falling into darkness. Adam stood shocked. While Matt screamed in horror and ran towards his brother.

"Are you ok? Amy asked checking her son over. He nodded mutely and looked over her shoulder. "Dad" he mumbled sadly. Lita turned her attention to what was going on behind her. Confused she walked over to see who everyone was kneeling around. Her heart stopped. Jeff was laying in the road not moving blood pouring from multiple wounds. She looked to Trish and saw her doing chest compressions on Jeff. While matt was hysterical on the phone to the ambulance. Edge ran over and pulled Amy into his arms as she shook.

"No.." Lita mumbled in shock. "Please god no... he can't die... Jeff you can't leave us!".

End.

OHHH! :o. How harsh am I?!. Already got another part planned sort of if you want it. Review and tell me what you think. Thanks guys! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Part 3!.

Thank you ton's for the reviews!

The ambulance crew arrived and started the procedure of resuscitation on Jeff. The car driver was getting questioned by the police while a lot of the group stood in shock. Trish was sitting on the curb breathing heavily having become worn out trying to get Jeff's heart going. Adam had stepped up and played dad, leading Tyler back into the house away from the scene.

Amy sat in the road crying her heart out and praying for a miracle, while Matt was struggling against a few people who were trying to keep him back and out of the way of the paramedics who were working on Jeff.

"We've got a pulse" one of the paramedics declared after a few minutes of them working on Jeff.

The other guy nodded. "Let's take him in before we loose him again" He instructed.

The paramedics strapped Jeff onto the bed and wheeled him into the back of the ambulance. Matt being as he was family was allowed to ride with Jeff. Amy and the others would have to make their own way to the hospital.

Trish followed the ambulance in her car, driving Amy and a few others to the hospital. Taking advantage of the ambulances blue lights she kept up with it at speed and didn't get stuck in the traffic.

They soon reached the hospital and Lita was out of the car before Trish had managed to put the handbrake on. She rushed into the hospital following the doctors who were talking in rushed tones saying words that Amy didn't understand. It was like doctors had their own language.

A hand abruptly stopped Amy. "Miss I'm afraid your have to wait here" a nurse said kindly but sternly.

Amy noticed another nurse leading Matt out of the room and into where she was standing.

Amy just nodded and sat in one of the chairs outside the room. Waiting for her friends to join her.

"Any news?" she asked Matt hesitantly.

Matt looked up at her and sadly shook his head before looking back down at his hands that were resting in his lap.

"Amy" he said quietly but loud enough for her to notice he had spoken.

She turned and looked at him to find he was looking down at his feet now.

"I want you to know that I'm sorry for everything that I put you through. You deserved better so I'm glad that you found Jeff. And I guess that, had I of treated you better, you wouldn't of had an affair with him or Edge. Who knows maybe we would be married and have children of our own. But that's a life we will never have because I messed up. Its my own fault no body else's, I realise that now. no body should have to pay for my mistakes but me. I'm not angry at you for what you did to Jeff. I know you love him and he loves you. Its just your confused but I'm sure your work it out eventually. I just wanted you to know how sorry I am for everything. Please forgive me and let us start again. I want to be there Amy, in your life. I want to be there for you as a friend". Matt spoke weakly and sincerely.

Amy was speechless, she started at him for a good few minutes before she smiled softly at him and nodded. He opened his arms and she willingly walked over to him and they shared a tight hug.

"I forgive you" she whispered.

"He will get through this" Matt muttered into her ear.

She nodded and buried her face into his shoulder again enjoying the comfort that he was offering her. He really had changed for the better.

"Any news?" Adam asked as he walked into the room with Trish and some others behind him. He had managed to get one of his friends to look after Tyler so he could come up here and support Amy. He gave Matt an angry look when he saw the position he was in with Amy but he decided now wasn't the time or place.

Amy looked up at him and shook her head. She stood up, walking away from Matt and towards the group. Adam opened his arms thinking that she was walking to him for a hug but instead she walked straight past him and to Trish who she hugged tightly. Adam blushed feeling stupid and put his arms down. "Awkward" Shannon muttered to Shane who had witnessed the whole thing. Shane nodded in agreement.

After a few hours of intense silence between the group of friends who sat in the chairs Adam sighed and looked to Amy who sat in a chair next to him. He reached towards her and placed a comforting hand on her knee. He was shocked when she glared down at it and pushed it off. Looking towards everybody else who was either reading the posters on the wall, biting their nails or staring anxiously at the clock Adam tried resting his hand on Amy's arm. She shrugged it off and glared at him. He was about to ask her what the problem was when a doctor came into the hallway and cleared his throat gaining the groups attention.

The group looked at the doctor waiting for him to speak.

"Are you all here for Jeffrey?" He asked.

"Its Jeff, call him Jeff" Lita answered for the group who nodded their heads in approval after she spoke.

"Ok well he is stable for now. But its pretty much touch and go. He really is lucky to have made it this far" The doctor informed them.

"Can we see him?" Matt asked.

The doctor nodded "just a few at a time and only briefly, as soon as his results are back we could need to rush him into surgery". With that said the doctor walked away.

The group made a silent agreement that Matt and Amy should be the first ones to go and see him. Matt and Amy themselves had already made the decision.

They stood up and walked towards the door. As they entered the room Amy went to shut the door behind her but found it blocked by Edge.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

"I want to be here for you" he whispered.

"I don't need you" she snapped.

"Don't push me away Amy" Adam warned. "I'm here to see Jeff, he was my friend before any of this".

Amy sighed and agreed to let him in. Adam stood back and watched the scene in front of him. Jeff was laying on the bed looking very much dead with wires and needles all over him.

Matt sat in a chair next to Jeff's bed and he just stared at his soon to be dead brother occasionally looking at the machines trying to make sense of what the readings meant.

Adam swallowed back a snarl when he turned his attention to his girlfriend. She was practically a mourning widow. She clutched one of Jeff's hands in hers and was sobbing saying how sorry she was and that she loved him. Adam felt very out of place and to take his mind off of beating an already dieing man he glanced around the boring room.

He's attention was abruptly snapped back to the three when a loud whine filled the room. It took him a few seconds to realise what it was. Quickly looking at the two living people he realised they wasn't going to do anything. Matt was standing in shock and Amy was screaming at Jeff in agony as she shook him harshly as if she was trying to wake him up. Jeff was dead. The machine was flat lining and Adam was the only one in the right mind to act.

He jumped out of his chair and ran over to the bed. Reaching over a hysterical Amy he hit the panic button. Nurses and doctors came running into the room almost instantly shouting their garbage language to each other. Adam grabbed a hold of Amy and pulled her away slightly so an approaching nurse could start compressions.

Adam tried leading Amy out of the room but she was determined not to leave Jeff. she struggled repeatedly against him as he struggled to hold her out of the way.

In an attempt to calm her down he quickly spun her to face him, big mistake.

"Get off me!, Get off!, This is your fault!" She screamed as she violently pushed Adam away and swung her fist at him smacking him straight in the nose. Adam stumbled back momentarily shocked he released her and she immediately turned away from him and ran back to Jeff"s side pushing some nurses out of the way so she could get to him.

"Don't leave me please, come on, your just trying to teach me a lesson right?, you can't leave me,come on Jeff!" She coached.

"Jeff! Come on! Stop it! Stop being a selfish bastard!". She was rapidly growing angry with him and ended up slapping him hard in the face a few times.

"Stop doing that" Adam hissed to her from where he stood still holding his bleeding nose.

"Why? its not like he can feel it were he is" she shouted hysterical.

"Miss please stand back" a doctor said as they worked on Jeff desperately trying to get his pulse back.

Matt stepped forward still looking as if he was in shock. Gently he placed an arm around Amy. She turned her head violently to face him ready for a fight but then she realised who it was. She seemed to calm down slightly and let him hug her.

"Jeff!, Jeff don't you dare leave me, I need you!, I love you. Please don't give up" she sobbed as her anger turned back to sadness and Matt hugged her.

Adam stood back allowing the two to comfort each other. After Lita's behaviour towards him he thought that it was best to give her some space. Turning Adam walked out of the room.

As he walked down the hallway he totally ignored his friends worried and questioning stares. As soon as he got outside he kicked a bin over "FUCK!" He screamed in frustration.

Sitting down heavily on a bench he reached into his pocket and pulled out some cigarettes. He had promised Amy that he would give up, but right now he needed one. Opening the packet he was horrified to see they were all broken. Had Amy broken them and put them back in to teach him a lesson?.

"Fucking bitch" he muttered angrily throwing down the useless packet.

"I hope your not talking about Amy" Matt said casually as he held a cigarette out to Adam.

"How is he?" Adam asked.

"He is back with us for now" Matt said still offering Adam a cigarette.

Adam took it silently and took the offered lighter from Matt, lighting it and taking a long drag he handed the lighter back and exhaled.

"I shouldn't of come back" he muttered flicking some ash away and taking another puff.

Matt sat down on the bench beside him.

"What makes you say that?" He asked curious.

"She loves him Matt, she loves him more then me and you. Its written all over her face, every time she looks at him. That adoration, the fondness, the love. She doesn't look at me that way she doesn't look at anyone that way. No one but him" he muttered gaining a dark look on his face.

"So what are you saying?" Matt asked trying to fight his own feelings of jealousy.

"I'm saying I've wasted my time coming back, all I've done is hurt her. This is my fault she was right about that. If I hadn't of come back maybe she and Jeff would be happily married by now".

Matt shivered slightly at the thought.

"That's why you had to come back, to break them apart" Matt spoke darkly.

Edge looked at Matt in astonishment "you can't be serous. Your brother is in there fighting for his life and your still caught up in your game of revenge?. Do you not think this has gone far enough?!" Edge shouted getting angry.

"I do hope your not going to become a nuisance that I have to take care of in order for my plan to work" Matt said handing Adam a tissue with a look of distaste to clean up the dry blood around his nose from where Amy had hit him.

"I will do what I have to do. And if I have to tell them about you then I will. I will tell them everything, how the driver of that car was your friend. How you planned the whole thing!. Your a good actor!. How did you know Jeff was going to run out into the road and save Tyler in time?, What if Tyler had been hurt?!, That's my son you arse hole!" Adam sneered standing and pushing Matt.

Matt stood up and grabbed Adam by the collar pushing him against a nearby wall.

"you won't say shit, I will make sure of that, are we clear?" Matt hissed dangerously.

"Are you threatening me?" Adam asked in rage.

Matt just smiled at him.

"I wish I was smart enough to stay away from you" Adam said pushing Matt away from him.

Matt walked close to Adam again and whispered into his ear in a sick way.

"Do you know what I wish? I wish that it was you in there instead of Jeff. And if you really look at Amy... and I mean really look at her. Your see that deep down she wishes that it was you in Jeff's place as well".

"Why?" Adam whispered.

"Because I could fool Jeff, he already thinks we are on good terms again. Stupid fool he is. You however Adam are getting to smart. Now don't forget what I just said" Matt said smiling darkly and walking away.

"Toodles" he waved as he disappeared.

"You don't think that I wish the same thing?! At least then she would love me!" Adam roared and then slowly slipped onto the floor and put his face in his hands and cried.

After about an hour Adam pulled himself together and walked back into the hospital finding Amy, yet again sitting in Jeff's room holding his hand tightly in hers as she spoke to him. Adam couldn't hear what she was saying through the glass and honestly he didn't want to know. Sighing he decided to go and get himself a coffee.

Lita sat next to Jeff's bed holding his hand tightly Linking her fingers with his. She remembered their first time being intermate with each other. She had lied to Matt when she said she and Jeff were drunk. They had a few drinks but weren't anywhere near drunk enough to claim to be. In reality they just needed each other. She remembered how he gripped her hand tightly as a symbol between them of how they were still friends and they wouldn't ever loose their friendship. This changed nothing They were just friends Being there for each other, Reassuring the each other that every thing will be ok. He took her hand and hadn't let go through the whole thing. Things had got a lot more complicated after that. Lita found herself staying with Jeff for two weeks fighting her feelings for him.

She glanced at the beeping machines each displaying numbers or patterns that didn't make sense to her. The nurse would be in soon to take him to surgery.

"I don't know what to say" she spoke quietly looking over his face.

"I feel like I've begged you not to leave me and told you I love you so many times but you continue to scare me with your flat lining. I'm scared Jeff, I don't want to loose you" she gently slid her finger down his cheek her eyes following it.

"I love you" she whispered into his ear and kissed him on the cheek.

"I will be waiting to see you after your surgery" she said standing up and wiping her tears, putting on a brave face for the nurse who had just walked into the room waiting to take Jeff to surgery.

"Look after him" Lita instructed the nurse as she stared at Jeff worriedly one last time and let go of his hand.

The nurse put a comforting hand on her shoulder "we will try our best to take good care of him" she said reassuringly with a friendly smile.

Lita nodded and left the room deciding to head to the cafe and get a coffee.

Matt sat in the cafe sipping his hot chocolate. So far so good, no police or security had come looking for him. Adam must be keeping his mouth shut after all. Matt's eyes scanned the room and landed on Amy who was at the coffee machine buying a drink. God she looked terrible. Matt felt a little bad for being the cause of this. He frowned and slightly shook his head. No Jeff was causing this. The idiot just would not die!. If he would hurry up and die then Matt could charm Amy back into his life and he could frame Adam for taking part in Jeff's death making Amy hate him.

"Amy" Matt called as he waved her other to him.

"Hey" she said softly taking the offered empty chair opposite him at the table.

"How you doing?" He asked faking concern placing his hand over hers on the table. He felt her tense but she didn't move her hand away.

"I'm holding up. How are you?" She asked sipping her drink.

Matt shrugged in reply "I've had better days".

"Yeah" Lita sighed staring off into space.

"Jeff will be fine you know, he's not the king of extreme for nothing, he loves pulling stunts. You've seen some of the things he done and got up and just walked away from without injury" he said reassuringly.

"What if he's like a cat. 9 lives right?. He's done some many crazy things, jumped off so many ladders. what if he's used all of his nine lives up?".

"He hasn't" he said getting slightly annoyed. was they only going to talk about Jeff?.

"I feel so guilty Matt, this is all my fault". She sobbed as she burst into tears.

"Hey, no its not, don't blame yourself its not your fault, its Adam's." Matt said getting up and walking around to the other side of the table to hug her loving the feel of her against him again.

Three days later.

Jeff's operation had been a huge life saving success but he wasn't out of the woods yet. He had slipped into a coma that he hadn't yet woken up from and until he was awake the doctors didn't know the extent of the damage done to his brain.

Trish walked through the hospital corridors and headed straight for Jeff's room. Once she arrived there she saw a familiar sight. Amy was curled up in the chair sleeping by his bed still in the same clothes that she wore three days ago. She hadn't been home to sleep or shower, she had been here the whole time by Jeff's side.

Trish sighed sadly and gently shook Lita awake. "Hey wake up" she said gently.

"What time is it?" Lita asked stretching and rubbing her eyes.

Trish glanced at her watch "7:30am, go home Amy, go and get a good nights sleep and shower, your going to need a good meal to" she said frowning in concern.

Lita stubbornly shook her head "I can't leave him here on his own".

"He won't be on his own, I'm going to take over while you go home and have a break, I promise I won't leave his side and I will call you if anything changes. Go home to Adam and Tyler Amy, they miss you" Trish urged her friend gently.

Lita still looked hesitant. "Your call me if anything happens?" She asked biting her lip nervously.

"Yes now go, I will see you tomorrow" Trish said gently guiding her friend out of the door.

Once Lita was gone Trish shut the door and walked back over to Jeff's bed. Sitting down in the chair next to him.

"So Jeff, what's new?" Trish asked as she sat down in the chair and turned her attention to him as she ate some chocolate.

"Uh I would offer some to you, but your to busy sleeping so... Hey Jeff? If you wake up now, I might save you some how does that sound?" Trish asked hopefully waving her chocolate in his face.

She watched him intently for a few minutes for any signs of him waking up before she sighed in defeat and slumped into her chair.

With Amy.

Amy walked into the house and immediately burst into tears. Adam walked the short distance to her and hugged her from behind offering her small comfort. She shoved him away aggressively.

"What's wrong is it Jeff?" Adam asked concerned.

"what have you done?!" she demanded.

Adam looked around slightly confused until he caught on to what she was on about.

"I've tidied up. You yourself said this place still had Jeff's things everywhere. I put them away so they aren't in your face".

Amy glared harder at him

"and you've chosen now of all times to do it?".

Adam was getting frustrated with her ever since the accident she had been pushing him away. All he was trying to do was help her yet in her eyes everything he done was wrong.

"Well he isn't around now so."

"Your acting like he's dead!" She cried outraged.

"He could be! He might never wake up!" Adam growled frustrated.

"Don't say that" Amy begged desperately tears reappearing in her eyes.

"Its true!" Adam screamed in her face. he had enough of tip towing around her, scared that anything he said would up set her. He was done playing nice guy.

SMACK! Adam felt the sting in his cheek. She had slapped him. She stood staring at him for a few seconds and then turned and walked up the stairs.

"You have a son here Amy. You haven't seen him in days. You remember your son right?!" He hollered after her.

"Shit!" He shouted throwing an ashtray hard onto a glass table that obviously broke smashing into pieces.

"FUCK!" He screamed and kicked the kitchen door repeatedly until his foot went through it.

"God dam it!" He screamed pulling hard on his hair. He couldn't take his anger out on anything. everything in this house would break.

Closing his eyes he slowly counted back from ten taking deep calming breaths.

"You broke my daddy's table, he is going to be so mad when he comes home".

Adam opened his eyes to see Tyler standing at the bottom of the stairs with a frown on his face.

"Look kid, Jeff isn't your dad" Adam declared. he had officially given up on playing games and pretending. It was time that his son knew the truth.

"Yes he is" Tyler said frowning in confusion.

"No he's not" Adam said clearly.

Tyler began to get upset "yes he is" he said stamping his foot.

"No his not!" Adam said loudly shocking the young child.

Tyler didn't answer him so Edge continued.

"I am" he said sternly.

Tyler widened his eyes and shook his head. "I don't want you, I want Jeff, Jeff never shouted at me or told me off".

"Well tough! You are my son and you will do as I say is that understood?" He said darkly.

Tyler nodded his head feeling slightly scared.

"Good, now go and tidy your room".

"BUT.."

"NOW..." Adam raised his voice again making the boy jump.

"You still owe Jeff a new table" he muttered sadly walking up the stairs obediently.

Adam sighed and gritted his teeth. He was losing it. Looking around he threw his arms down. He better start cleaning this mess he made up.

Amy walked into what used to be her and Jeff's room. She immediately saw a big box filled with Jeff's little bits of art work and things had made in.

She glanced sadly around the room. It was now filled with a pile of photos in frames that were previously on the walls around the house. Adam insisted they came down as a lot of them had Jeff in.

She hadn't really been in this room since Jeff had left. The room was exactly how Jeff had left it.

She laid on the bed that she hadn't changed since their last night together. She couldn't bring herself to do it. She would loose his scent. She could still smell him amongst the covers. Reaching next to her to Jeff's side of the bed she grabbed his pillow and held it tightly to her and inhaled his fading scent. It offered a little bit of comfort and she could close her eyes and pretend that nothing had changed. That it was Jeff laying next to her, holding her.

She couldn't believe the tantrum that she heard Adam throwing down stairs. It was like he was a child. Sure she and Jeff would row and yes he would throw a paddy but his paddy's were different. He would Storm up the stairs and start packing a bag saying he was leaving for a few days and she would always be able to talk him down from actually going. Her best technique was leading him over to the bed. He could never say no to her. Who could blame him? Many people wouldn't be able to resist her advances. After their session the argument would be completely forgotten. He would never smash up his own house especially when Tyler was around. He wouldn't want to scare the child that he loved so much. Eventually Amy fell asleep.

Cleaning up had given Adam the much needed time to calm down. He decided that he should go and apologise to Amy and Tyler for how he had acted.

Adam walked into the new bedroom that he shared with Amy. It was new Because she had requested that they moved into a different bedroom after he moved in because the other bedroom had held to many memories with Jeff. This room was smaller but Adam didn't mind to much.

he walked into the bedroom and found it empty. Frowning he turned and searched the master bedroom. Her old bedroom she shared with Jeff. Sure enough there she was Sleeping on the bed cuddling a pillow. Edge gritted his teeth as he thought about the possibilities that was Jeff's pillow he used to sleep on that was clutched in her arm's. She had probably been sniffing it desperate to find his scent like a dog.

Clenching his fists and taking a deep breath he walked over to her and gently sat on the bed beside her. He gently ran his fingers down her face and then moved them to run slowly down her cheek. He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry" he whispered affectionately.

"Jeff?" She questioned moving in her sleep.

"Try again" Adam whispered.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him in horror.

"I called you.. I didn't mean.."

"Shhh, its ok" he said softly cutting her off by putting his finger on her lips.

He stood up to leave when she grabbed his arm stopping him. He turned to her with a questioning stare.

"I'm sorry how I've acted towards you" she said looking guilty.

He sat down on the bed next to her again. "Its ok" he said reassuringly.

She frowned "no its not".

Sitting up she pulled him towards her and kissed him deeply. Pulling back slightly she whispered against his lips "lock the door".

Adam pulled back frowning. "Are you sure you want to?... In here"

"Why not? This room is just as good as any room?" She replied.

"But.. I mean this was yours and Jeff's bed and I"

This time it was her turn to cut him off by putting her finger over his lips.

"Shhh.. Lock the door" she whispered.

Adam got up and did so apologising to Tyler would have to wait until later.

Two weeks later.

Jeff had still not woken up and it was becoming more and more unlikely that he would. Doctors started hinting to Amy that maybe it was time to turn the machine that was keeping him alive off. She refused every time telling them that if there was the slightest possibility that he would one day wake up that the machine would stay on. The doctors had told her that Jeff wasn't completely brain dead so that gave her cause to continue her fight for him.

Amy and Adam had patched things up and were living like the happy couple again. Tyler was still not to happy about Adam being his father and insisted on seeing Jeff. Amy eventually gave in and took him to the hospital to see him warning him in advance of Jeff's condition.

Walking into Jeff's room Tyler sighed sadly and looked hesitant to move any closer to Jeff. Amy sensing his hesitation gave him the little push forward that he needed. Feeling her push Tyler summed up his courage and walked over to Jeff's bed standing beside him. He looked over at Amy hesitantly.

"I don't know what to do." He said unsure.

Amy smiled reassuringly "talk to him, the doctors say that he can hear you, he just can't talk back cause he's sleeping".

Tyler nodded and looked back at Jeff.

"Dad" Tyler started before he paused and looked to Amy.

"I can call him dad right?" He asked un surely.

"Hunni you can call him whatever you like" Amy said in a supportive tone.

Tyler once again turned to Jeff and spoke."I don't really know what to say, thank you for saving me. You've always been a dad to me Jeff. Never Jeff always dad. You've brought me up and kept me and my mum happy. You've been a real dad to me. I wish you was my real dad. Adam has never been a father to me".

Amy frowned at her son confessing his feelings. He had been quiet and opted not to talk about how he felt about Adam being his father. Now she knew how he felt and she was devastated. Pulling herself out of her thoughts she pulled her attention back to Tyler who was still speaking more confidently now to Jeff.

"So you see that's why you have to get better. Because we all love you".

He lent into whisper in Jeff's ear "and I know that mummy loves you lots and lots".

Lita smiled slightly amused through her tears. "Come on baby time to go" she said softly after she looked at the clock.

"Ok" he sighed.

"Oh here I nearly forgot" he said reaching into his little bag and pulling out his favourite cuddly dinosaur.

" This is rex. You remember rex right? He will keep you safe and watch over you when you sleep. And he will be here to keep you company so that your not on your own when you wake up".

"Get well soon daddy". He whispered as he leaned in and tugged rex under Jeff's arm and kissed Jeff on the cheek.

Amy took Tyler home soon after the visit to Jeff. She spent a little time with Adam before he had to leave to go to the hospital for his turn to watch Jeff in case he woke up.

As Adam approached Jeff's room he saw through the glass window Matt standing by Jeff's bedside. Deciding to give the brothers a moment alone Adam opted to standing outside for a minute or two.

Matt lent over Jeff and spoke.

"I'm sorry Jeff, but I heard your showing signs of getting better and I can't have that. It would mess up my plan completely. If only you had stayed away from Amy Then none of this would have happened. I already have my alli bye I can say that I came in to see Adam pinching your breathing tube cutting of all air supply. I just got here a little to late to stop him. It makes sense right? Adam's been jealous of you for ages. And when Amy finds out that it was Adam she will come running to me. And then I shall have her again. Don't worry I promise to take good care of her" Matt said darkly.

Pulling back slightly Matt lifted one of Jeff's breathing tubes and held it in his hand.

Adam frowned what the hell was Matt doing?. His eyes widened when he saw Matt squeezing the tube. He had to act now.

"I'm sorry that it had to be this way Jeff" Matt muttered only sounding a little remorseful.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Adam roared as he ran into the room and pulled Matt away from the bed and machine making him release the tube.

"Get off me! It has to be this way! He can't live!" Matt shouted.

Adam glanced over his shoulder at the breathing machine in relief when he saw that Matt hadn't damaged it to much, and it had gone back to normal supplying Jeff with what he needed. He had got here just in time.

"Stop it Matt just stop" Adam yelled as he struggled to keep Matt away from Jeff.

"Why are you doing this?He might have no brain damage at all". Adam tried reasoning with him.

"That's not why he's got to die! I'm not worried about him never walking or talking again. I'm not worried about him being a human vegetable. I'm worried about him living all together. Don't you get it? Jeff could be a wheelchair bound dribbling idiot and she will still love him. I'm doing you a favour!."

Adam stood momentarily stunned at Matt's words. He wanted to kill a vulnerable man, that man being his own brother who he would kill through jealousy?. He knew that Matt had a plan but didn't think he would actually go this far.

At the moment of shock Adam had released Matt. Matt noticing this wasted no time jumping onto Jeff's bed and putting his hands around Jeff's throat squeezing tightly.

Adam snapped out of it and again grabbed Matt managing to release the death grip Matt had on his brothers throat. The two tumbled to the floor.

After some rolling around and punches and kicks Matt got the upper hand and kicked Adam in the stomach. Adam gasped winded and clutched his sore stomach as Matt stood up.

"You can't protect him all the time. I'm doing this for you. You will regret not helping me when she throws you away to hop into bed with him" Matt growled.

"Your not doing this for me. Your doing it for yourself. Your little revenge game that you've been playing this whole time. You've been a good actor. Pretending to Have changed and be my friend phoning me up. All you wanted was for me to mess up their relationship. Playing good concerned big brother when here you are trying to kill him, playing friends with Amy when all you want to do is hurt her for what she did. I don't blame her for leaving you. If it wasn't me and Jeff it would have been somebody else. You'd have to kill every guy on this planet before she ever got back with you. I bet if it was me in that bed you'd be trying to kill me off too". Adam spoke angrily

"Yeah I probably would. But ask yourself this. If it was you in that bed. Do you really think that Jeff would be standing here trying to save your life?". Matt asked darkly.

Adam thought about it "yes, he may hate me but he's a good guy" Adam admitted truthfully.

"So your not going to help me?" Matt demanded to know.

"No, I'm out of your sick twisted plan and if that means your going to come after me then so be it. I was probably next on your hit list anyway. That's if you hadn't already set me up for Jeff's murder" Adam grunted.

Matt rolled his eyes "you make me sick, I just hope you don't live to regret this" With that said he turned and quickly left the room to no doubt flee the hospital before Adam called security and they called the cops.

Adam groaned and clutched his stomach again. Reaching up he used Jeff's handle on his bed to help pull himself up from the floor. As he stood he looked at Jeff still sleeping peacefully. It would destroy him to know that his own brother wanted him dead. But was what Matt said true?. Would she run back to Jeff as soon as he was out of hospital?. Her attitude and behaviour had been odd lately he guessed only time would tell.

Adam sighed as he glanced down and noticed Tyler's toy on the floor. He picked it up and stared at it for awhile before he carefully tucked it back under Jeff's arm.

"You better get better Jeff, I mean it. I can't fight with you when your being a sissy like this. Where's the will to survive gone. Come on you stubborn sun of a bitch. As much as it kills me to say it. Amy and Tyler need you in their life".

A few hours later

Jeff awoke confused he felt like he hadn't slept at all but the groggy feeling told him that he had. Looking around the white room he tried his best to remember where he was and what he was doing here.

He moved his left arm to find it obstructed by something.

Confused he looked down seeing a cuddly dinosaur. He frowned to himself. Was this his? Where the hell was he?.

A nurse came running into the room and started asking him a ton of questions to which he couldn't answer. After checking his vitals she left the room claiming to be back to check on him later and that she had to make a phone call to a soon to be very happy lady.

An hour later.

"He's awake?" Amy asked the nurse as she arrived at the hospital she couldn't hide her excitement.

"Yes your more then welcome to go and see him, but he is a little confused" the nurse said smiling as Amy hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, thank you so much for everything" Amy said releasing the nurse and heading towards Jeff's room.

Jeff was sitting up in bed flipping through the tv channels "boring, boring, boring" he muttered as he flipped from channel to channel using the remote. He looked over to the door when it opened.

"Jeff!" a very relieved woman smiled running into the room and grabbing his hand.

A little alarmed he snatched his hand away from her. She looked at him with a hurt expression.

" Look I know your still angry with me but I.."

"Angry?" He asked cutting her off. Why would he be angry with her? Did she put him here?.

"Jeff?" she asked cautiously, to afraid to continue. Please don't let it be what she feared.

"who the hell are you?" He asked afraid and confused.

"Jeff its me! Its Amy" she sobbed trying to take his hand once again.

"Look lady I don't know who the hell you are!, Stop touching me!. Doctor get her out I don't want her here. I don't know her" he said harshly. As he turned his attention back to the tv with a frown on his face.

The doctor walked over to her and Amy gave Jeff a sad glance before she obediently left his room.

As soon as she was out she burst into tears. He had forgotten her... He had forgotten everything.

End!

Tell me what you think? Cheers! :)


End file.
